The present invention relates to a device for marking, during nighttime riding through a transport vehicle such as bicycles, two-wheeled vehicles, electric wheelchairs, etc., a rider's temporary dedicated road lines by laser-emitting means mounted at the rear side of the transport vehicle, thereby ensuring the safety of the rider of the transport vehicle.